Il mondo
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Seijuurou le extendió un anillo plateado con una piedrita clara incrustada en medio. '¿A qué se debe' Estaba muy confundido. No cumplía años. (Viñeta AkaFuri)


****Canción: Il mondo - Il Volo  
>Pareja: AkaFuri<br>Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivos autores, no hay fines de lucrar ni mala fe.  
>Advertencias: No hay Beta, posible OoC.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Il mondo<br>.**

_''Il mondo,_

_Non si é fermato mai un momento,_

_la notte insegue sempre il giorno,_  
><em>ed il giorno verrà. ''<em>

Cuando menos lo esperó, Furihata Kouki vio al emperador de cabellos cuán carmín sacar algo de su cajón.

La verdad no tenía idea de lo que su novio pretende, pues debe ser demasiado importante como para juntar fuerzas después de tales orgasmos anteriores, situación en la cual otra persona ni fuerzas tendría para estirarse. Kouki sí estaba rendido, hecho una bolita en la cama.  
>Sin embargo al tratarse de Akashi no vio venir la siguiente sorpresa...<p>

Seijuurou le extendió un anillo plateado con una piedrita clara incrustada en medio. _''¿A qué se debe?''_ Estaba muy confundido. No cumplía años.

Furihata comenzó a sentirse intrigado en pocos segundos, tanto que en su interior algo se removía con inquietud:

—Hey. Es mejor que empieces a salir de tu trance, quiero que me escuches. —llamó con un tono de voz autoritario típico de Akashi, eso lo hizo temblar bajo las sábanas.

El castaño tragó grueso aún sin imaginarse lo que ocurriría después. —S-sí.  
>Akashi esbozó una sonrisa. —... ¿Decías?<p>

—Han pasado apenas algunos meses desde que comenzamos a salir. —Prácticamente llevaban seis cumplidos y por esa razón se encontraban festejando en el apartamento del emperador, tradición que comenzaría desde el tercer mes juntos. —Pero desde éste momento quiero hacerte la promesa.

Junto a las memorias de ese último partido, el ganador y el perdedor se unieron. ¿De verdad no se trataba de un sueño?  
>El león y el chihuahua... sonaba a fábula.<p>

—Sei... ¿acaso?

Asintió sin dudarlo: —En algunos años si es posible... tendrás otros dos anillos. —El pelirrojo habló claro y consciso, tomando la mano de su pareja antes de deslizar la joya de oro blanco en su anular izquierdo. —Lo más simple es lo más elegante. Te ha quedado muy bien.

Sin saber qué responder (porque el joven está tan emocionado y ni articular palabras puede) se limitó a asentir muchas veces con la cabeza. Si abría la boca a saber qué balbuceos sin sentido o frase vergonzosa saldría; los sollozos de felicidad no se hicieron esperar. —Sei... —Kouki lo llamó para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Lágrimas y sonrisas, una promesa a quien era su mundo.

Su todo.

Esperaría ansioso ese momento en el cual tendría hincado frente a sus ojos al hombre perfecto, extendiendo un anillo de compromiso.

**.**

No pasan más de dos años, exactamente cuando Midorima Shintarou está estudiando Medicina en Alemania gracias a un exitoso intercambio al cual no fue solo. Takao también tiene veintitrés y ha terminado enfermería, por lo que él recibe la carta que posiblemente viene de Kyoto. El azabache tuvo que guardarse sus ansias de abrirla.

—Shin-chan —Kazunari interrumpe el pacífico ambiente de estudios en el cual está sumergido el megane y le lanza una mirada desaprobatoria, pues está muy ocupado en la Tesis como para lidiar con su molesto _-y amado-_ compañero. —antes de que digas otra cosa, sólo vengo a entregarte esto. Por el sello debe ser de Japón y creo que ya te imaginarás lo que es. —Canturreó.

Midorima se acomodó los lentes con sus dedos vendados antes de responder arisco: —Bien, ahora sal de mi vista.

Takao le sacó la lengua. —Te estás volviendo un adulto irritable, pero así te amo.

El ex-jugador de baloncesto hizo una mueca de desprecio al escuchar que la puerta fue cerrada; abrió deslizando una navaja por el borde vertical del sobre.

Inmediatamente su rostro se mostró extrañado. — ¿Dinero? —Akashi era extremista cuando él terminaba pidiéndole algún favor (como por ejemplo nunca pensó que le conseguiría una asistencia tan elegante a bajos euros en Münich) no obstante... —Yo no te pedí...

Había algo más.

Envuelta en una mica de plástico transparente, un cartoncillo adornado con una pluma blanca. Era una invitación que al reverso decía:

_''Seijuurou & Kouki.''_

* * *

><p><em>Considéralo un regalo, Ivy. HBD.<em>


End file.
